rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls
}} , | seasonrun = September 14, 2018 - October 10, 2018 | episodes = 15 | season = 7 | days = 27 | survivors = 18 | winner = Kat | runnerup = Loopy | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Coconutz ( ) Emil ( ) Kat ( ) Loopy ( ) Shaina Nichole ( ) Spencer ( ) Tina ( ) Toon ( ) }} 'Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls' is the seventh season of ''RSurvivor. The season was won by Kat, the first ever female Sole Survivor, who beat Loopy in an 8-1 jury vote. Twists/Changes * Men vs. Women: For the first time, the castaways are divided into tribes based on gender. * Tribe Switch: On Day 7, the remaining fourteen contestants were randomly divided into new tribes. * Expanded Tribe: The tribe swap was supposed to feature a third tribe, Revere, but was ultimately not used because of Rorey's quit. * Absent Hidden Immunity Idols: For the first time in the series, Hidden Immunity Idols would not be present this season. Knowledge of the idol's absence was given to the contestant to took the clue at the first Immunity Challenge. Hosts Castaways Season Summary The season began with a twist of men vs. women. The Epitaph tribe (consisting of men) was very quiet, but the Valentine tribe (consisting of women) was chatty right out of the gate with many of them bonding and befriending one another. Another twist was introduced: in the first challenge, you could submit your score towards an advantage in the game. That advantage would give the receiver the knowledge that this season would not have any Hidden Immunity Idols. Toon received the clue for the guys and shared it with his ally, Spencer. Coconutz got the clue for the women and shared it with her friend, Shaina Nichole. Because the early votes were easy, Toon felt inspired to orchestrate a rock-drawing tiebreaker. Ironically, however, Toon drew the differently-colored rock, forcing him out of the game. Following that, a Tribe Switch occurred where on the new Valentine tribe, the girls had a majority, but Coconutz and Shaina Nichole were antsy and aggressive to take out Emily. Instead, they were both blindsided when Spencer felt they were getting to be too pushy. On the new Epitaph tribe, the men held the majority, but they were a fractured group which led to the women being able to take charge. Ultimately siding with Loopy and Sam C., the women voted out Emil. At the merge, the women had majority and the men were still fractured from the rock draw. Kat and Loopy became incredibly close while on new Epitaph. Meanwhile, Emily, Con, and Unevener had started to grow closer as well. As the tribal lines were blurring, Chell came up as a potential target for being too bold about blurring the tribal lines. Emily and Con were controlling how each vote would end up with their loyal voters. Once Touchy Subjects came around, Emily was dethroned, giving Kat and Loopy complete control of the game. Tina had been "Valentine strong" all season, but she was starting to be blindsided as more women were going home and the jury was seeing her as a goat for the endgame. Spencer was a pest to Kat and Loopy as he kept winning Individual Immunity, but once he was on longer immune, he was taken out, leaving only Kat, Loopy, and Tina left. Loopy won the Final Immunity Challenge and decided to take Kat to the Final Two instead of Tina out of pure friendship and loyalty. At the Final Tribal Council, Kat was respected more as a player, resulting in her landslide victory over him. She would then become the first female Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia * This season marks the first time in the history of the series that there is not a gender imbalance. * This is the first season to feature a rock draw. * This season marks the first time a woman won and also the first time a woman beat a man in the Final Tribal Council. * Every contestant's occupation that did not reach the merge was a student. * Both contestants named Sam cast a self-vote at their elimination. * Rob designed the season logo. References Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls